5 days & 4 nights
by Reversed.Emotions
Summary: Austin and Ally go on a 5 day, 4 night trip to Disney World. But you never know what's in store at the most magical place on Earth.
1. Chapter 1

It was an extremely hot day in Miami. The A&amp;A music factory was empty and Ally was straightening up, not expecting any company. She was in short deep blue shorts and a black and white bikini top It was a good thing the store was empty. A lot of kids come in here with their older brothers. It would've been flattering if they saw Ally before, but she was in a happy relationship with Austin. She didn't wanna jeopardize it.

After finishing straightening up, Ally sat down on a bench with nothing else to do. Austin hadn't been returning any texts and Trish and Dez were nowhere to be found. So she decided to go through her phone. Austin then came into the music factory about ten minutes later.

"Hey Ally." He said to his girlfriend as she looked up.

"Hey Austin." She said. She stood up and gave him a long, passionate kiss.

"So guess what I have?" He asked as the pulled away. He kept his arms around her waist.

"What?" She asked as a smile spread across her face.

"Guess." He said.

"Fuck off." She released her arms for around his neck and walked over to the bench. She straightened up the magazines that were sitting on the table. He laughed and then grabbed her waist, making her drop the magazines.

"I have two tickets..." He said

"Where to?"

"The Happiest Place on Earth." He smirked.

"Austin we talked about this. Your bed isn't-"

"Wait, no." He cut her off. "That's not happening... thanks for making me feel bad."

"Austin, tell me where we're going!" She said. His smile grew.

"Allyson Marie Dawson," He said taking both of her hands with on of his. "Would you like to accompany me in a 5 day, 4 night trip to Disney World?" She felt as if she was gonna cry. She hugged him.

"Yes!" She nearly yelled. She then hugged him tighter and grabbed the tickets out of his back pocket. She looked at them in amazement "We're going to Disney World..." She said softly.


	2. Chapter 2

Ally was in her room packing when she heard a knock at the door.

"Packing!" She yelled, thinking it was her father.

"Ally, it's me." Austin said as he opened the door and walked in without her permission. It didn't matter though. He's walked in on her naked a numerous amount of times, so this was okay. She turned around and greeted her boyfriend with a kiss as he entered the room. He kissed her back and then sat on her bed next to her. He then took her bra and a matching thong out of her bag.

"A matching set. Ally is there something you wanna tell me?"

"No." She said as she quickly took them back.

"Well then what's his?" He pulled a pack of pills out of her bag. Her face got red. "You sure you don't have anything to talk about?" She shook her head silently. "No burning desires? No horny thoughts?"

"So what? We've done it before."

"But we haven't actually... fucked." They were both silent. "So how long've you been on the pill?"

"Couple weeks I guess."

"Good. Because we," He flipped them over so he was on top of her. "Are finally gonna fuck." He unbuttoned her top and her red lace bra was visible and perfect in his eyes. He discarded the red flannel shirt somewhere in the room and their tongues danced. He then removed his deep blue muscle top and she traced her fingers down his abs. He rubbed his hand on her thighs against her skin tight jeans.

"You want a blow job?" She asked. He shook his head.

"We've already done that. We're gonna straight fuck now." She rolled her eyes jokingly and he continued to rub her thighs until he undid her belt and pulled down her pants and her underwear. He effortlessly pulled down his pants and boxers.

"You ready?" He asked. She nodded and he entered her slowly. She moaned loudly as he pushed a few more inches in, until his entire dick was inside of her. She covered her face and squealed in ecstasy. He then went faster and harder. He rapidly thrust into her as she enjoyed it. After a while, a thin jet of his sperm entered into her pussy and she moaned quietly.

They both got redressed and sat silently on her bed as she finished packing.

"Well, that was short and sweet." She said as she attempted to zip up the bag. Austin nodded as she groaned at the suitcase. "Help." She said. HE smiled and lifted her up easily and set her on the suitcase, zipping it up. She then hopped off and they went downstairs. She led him into the kitchen and she opened the fridge. HE squeezed her ass and pushed her out of the way.

"Dick head." She joked. He kissed her and grabbed a can of whipped cream out of the fridge. He sprayed some into his mouth and swallowed. She then walked to the couch.

"You know it drives me crazy when you wear those jeans." He said, leaning on the counter.

"Yeah, that's why I wear them."

"You're a tease." He said. He shook the whipped cream and sprayed some on her nose.

"Fuck you." She smiled. He set the whipped cream on the table and then they sat on the coach. "So when are we leaveing?"

"Tomorrow." She nodded they and sat silently on the coach watching Tv


End file.
